dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkman
An Egyptian prince reincarnate, archaeologist Carter Hall first discovered an ancient Egyptian knife in an archaeology dig and regained the memories of his previous life. Learning that he and his destinied love, Hawkgirl, are locked in an endless cycle of life, love and death, Hall used his knowledge of the alien metal, Nth metal, to become the mystery man, Hawkman. Background Prince Khufu was an Egyptian prince during the reign of Ramesses II in the 19th dynasty of ancient Egypt. A practising priest, Khufu is engaged in a feud with his rival, the Egyptian priest Hath-Set. One day, as prophesied by the wizard Nabu, a spacecraft crash lands in Egypt. Prince Khufu, Nabu, and the champion Teth-Adam search the desert and come across the remains of the Thanagarian ship and a dying female space traveler. Teth-Adam lifts the ship back to Khufu's palace, where it is studied inside the Temple of Horus at Erdu. Alien metal from the ship, dubbed "Nth metal", is examined and its ability to negate gravity is discovered. The sample is melted and used to create several remarkable devices; including a scarab which allows Khufu to fly, a deadly knife, and a battle glove referred to as the Claw of Horus. Prince Khufu and Chay-Ara were eventually killed by Hath-Set with the Nth metal knife. However, the properties of the metal and the strength of the pair's love created a bond between them, preventing their souls from journeying on to the afterlife and forcing them to remain in the mortal world, reincarnating as various people throughout time, always finding true love with each other but cursed to be repeatedly killed at the hands of a reincarnated Hath-Set. After living through various lives, the soul of Prince Khufu is eventually reborn as Carter Hall, an archaeologist active during the 1940s. Upon finding the ancient Nth metal knife, Hall regains the memories of his first life through a dream where he also sees his lover, Princess Chay-Ara. The following day, Hall meets an archaeologist named Shiera Sanders who looks exactly like Chay-Ara. When a reincarnated Hath-Set uses a spell to capture Shiera, Hall uses the properties of Nth metal to craft a gravity-defying belt, wings and a costume, ultimately confronting Hath-Set as the "mystery man" Hawkman; using the hawk motif of the Egyptian God Horus to inspire his role. Following Set's defeat, Hall and Shiera begin a romance and marry. Eventually Shiera becomes Hawkgirl and fights at Carter's side. The pair become founding members of the Justice Society of America, and Hawkman takes the role of chairman. The pair reduce their activities in the early 1950s but became fully active again in the early 1980s when the Halls briefly join the Justice League of America as mentors and liaisons between the groups. The two have a son, Hector Hall, who later becomes an incarnation of Doctor Fate. Nearing the end of their careers, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and the JSA become trapped in a battle in an ever-repeating Ragnarok, returning to the modern day when a primitive but superpowered tribe volunteer to substitute themselves in the Ragnarok cycle. Soon after, however, Hall and Shiera merge with the Thanagarian Hawkman Katar Hol and a "hawk god" creature to form a new version of Hawkman. This individual is active for a brief time but soon loses his sanity and is banished to limbo. Years later, the new Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders, who had received Shiera's soul after committing suicide, is transported to a ravaged Thanagar by the High Priests of the Downsiders. Seeking a champion to stop the evil Onimar Synn from enslaving the planet, the priests use Kendra's spiritual connection to Hall to bring him back to the mortal plane. Following this resurrection, Hall retains all the memories of his past lives, as well as those of Katar Hol. After defeating Onimar Synn, Hall once again becomes a member of the JSA. On the onset of the Infinite Crisis, Hall embarks into outer space to fight in the Rann-Thanagar War, staying in space to help mediate the truce on Rann and avenge the murder of the Thanagarian Hawkwoman; serving as a member of the Thanagarian police force, attaining the rank of Commissioner. Involvement Heroes *Hawkman gives out Legends PVP and Arena information via Holograms in the hero safehouses. *Hawkman is located in the Reactor Core of the JLA Watchtower *During the Justice League Watchtower Containment Facility alert, Hawkman and Hawkgirl require assistance from the players after being overwhelmed by Brainiac's forces. Villains *Hawkman and Hawkgirl are part of the Bounty: Hawkman and Hawkgirl and can be found around the Old Star Building at ground level. *Hawkman is a boss in the JSA safehouse while you are on a mission to locate and free Sinestro from JSA custody. Along side other Sinestro Corps members, you must defeat Hawkman and Hawkgirl to reach Sinestro's location and the final boss of the mission. Trivia *Hawkman first appeared in Flash Comics #1 (January 1940) *Hawkman is voiced by Robert Patrick, who had previously voiced the character in two episodea of The Batman animated series. *After their first death, Khufu and Chay-Ara's souls are reincarnated countless times in markedly different eras and locations. Some of their known reincarnated identities include: **the Silent Knight (Brian Kent) and Lady Celia Penbrook during 5th century Britain **Koenrad Von Grimm, the son of a blacksmith in 14th century Germany **Captain John Smith of the 16th century Colony of Virginia **the Nighthawk (Hannibal Hawkes) and Kate Manser (Cinnamon); gunfighters in the American Old West **Detective James Wright, a Pinkerton detective in the early 20th century, and his love, Sheila Carr *The bodies of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara were taken from Earth by the Zamarons and placed in their violet central Power Battery. Their love becoming the source of the Star Sapphire Corps' powers. Gallery File:HawkmanHawkgirl.jpg File:JSAHawks.jpg File:Hawkman1.jpg File:JSAMetropolisWingHawkman.jpg File:HawkmanCom.png File:HawkmanBrainiacForces.png See also * Justice Society of America External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Characters Category:Vendors Category:JSA